(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and in particular to a non-crankshaft engine, which has the advantages of high working efficiency, low energy consumption, and producing minimum environmental pollution.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The moving components of a conventional engine (for example, an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, a petrol engine, and a gas engine fueled by natural gas, including two-stroke and four-stroke engines) are fundamentally made up of a crankshaft (10) (including a shaft journal (11) and a crank (12)), a connecting rod (2), and a piston (1), as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15. In operation, an explosion stroke starts with the piston (1) being at or close to an upper stop point. A huge expansion pressure generated by combusting fuel has little or no effect on the rotation of the crankshaft. Due to a very small or virtually no distance between a center line of the crankshaft (10) and the application point of force transmitting through the piston (1), the connecting rod (2), and the crank (12) to the crankshaft (10), a very small or virtually no moment is produced. As a result, the crankshaft (10) does not run properly, and this leads to a very small or virtually no power induced by the rotation of the crankshaft. Therefore, the most serious defects of the conventional internal combustion engine are low efficiency, high energy consumption, and serious environmental pollution.